The present invention is related to a manuscript input data processing device by which a user can correctly practice and learn the writing of words and at the same time understand the profile, pronunciation and meaning of the words.
There are various types of writing assistant implements such as early writing inductive transcription printed with dotted characters. A learner can write along the track of the dotted character to learn writing. However, after written, such inductive transcription cannot be repeatedly used so that the help in writing is limited.
In addition, a word tracer has been developed for learning writing, that is, a thin plastic sheet is perforated to form a track of a word. When used, the word tracer is placed on a paper and a learner can use a pen to write the word along the perforation in sequence of the strokes. However, the perforations in form of a word are generally very narrow so that the learner can hardly easily write the word and learn writing. Especially, when learning writing of Chinese characters which have a lot of complicated strokes, it will be difficult or even impossible to manufacture such word tracer.
Furthermore, all the conventional writing assistant implements only enable a user to learn the strokes and profiles of the words, while the user cannot learn the reading, meaning or application of the words from the writing assistant implements.
Therefore, the conventional writing assistant implements are imperfect and can hardly achieve complex functions. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a writing assistant implement which enables a user to at the same time correctly learn writing of the words and know the reading, meaning and application of the words.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a manuscript input data processing device by which a user can freely select various kinds of words and correctly practice and learn the writing of the words. At the same time, the user can understand the profile, pronunciation and meaning of the words and learn example sentences of the words.
According to the above object, the manuscript input data processing device of the present invention includes a controlling terminal and a controlled terminal. The controlling terminal has functions of control and display, while the controlled terminal has functions of memory, selection and display. The controlling terminal includes a display section, an input section and a pen unit.
The display section and the input section such function that when the pen unit touches the input section, the corresponding position of the cursor is displayed and the coordinate data are input to overlap the display section. The pen unit touches the input section to indicate the coordinate position of the pen unit. The controlled terminal includes a word selection unit, a memory, a display/control unit and a word operation unit. The word selection unit enables a user to search the data in the memory according to the word option of his/her own learning progress. Via the display/control unit, the data are shown by the display section of the controlling terminal. The memory serves to record the track of the pen unit and various data previously recorded in the word selection unit. When the pen unit touches the input section, the display/control unit executes the point selected option at the corresponding position of the display section or records the corresponding position of the word display unit of the moving track of the pen unit in the memory and displays the track in the word display unit. The word operation unit includes a word option control unit, a word display unit and a word message display unit. The word option control unit enables a user to decide whether a function should be closed according to different learning needs. The word display unit provides the words selected in the word selection unit and shows the word stroke sequence by way of the option and specific notation pattern decided in the word option control unit. It also enables a user to with the pen unit write the corresponding position of the word stroke with specific notation in the input section and show the writing track. The word message display unit enables a user to display relevant data of the above selected word.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: